2018 Easter event
In the 2018 Easter event, players must help the Easter Bunny with yet another egg-related travesty. A player can start this event south of Falador's southern entrance. The holiday event icon displays the location of the event on the world map and minimap. Walkthrough Items required: *Burnt meat *Cabbage (Must be from Draynor Manor) *Garlic Optional: *Draynor manor teleport Head to the southern entrance of Falador, directly east of the Air altar, and speak to the Easter Bunny. He will ask for your help in chocolate egg production, and asks you to speak to his son so you can do all the work and get none of the credit. Head inside the rabbit hole, and speak to Chocco. The annual disaster Chocco will tell you that they have moved their main office from Wester Island back to Falador, and is unable to afford to transport costs. Thus, the cave lacks all the machinery and equipment required to produce chocolate eggs. Chocco then proposes to create a single chocolate egg, and making it HUGE by using magic. He refers you to a certain necromancer, who can be found south of the rabbit hole entrance. Speak to Malignius Mortifer, and ask him about making a growth spell. He will ask you to gather a cabbage from Draynor Manor, burnt meat and garlic. Normal cabbages will not work! '''The cabbage are located within the fence line on the west side of the manor just north of the farming patch visible on the minimap. Return to Malignius once you've gathered all the ingredients, only to find out that you've gathered his lunch. As ingredients for the growth spell are a secret, he'll make you a growth potion instead. Give Chocco the growth potion, and he will then ask you to make a special chocolate egg, as ordinary chocolate doesn't have the earthy flavour he requires. Mine one chunk of chocolate to the east (a pickaxe spawn can be found west of the chocolate deposits). Then, climb down the rope in the south-west and navigate the maze. Making the egg The maze is navigated by using rabbit holes, and it will teleport to the nearest hole in the opposite direction, except if you stand in the most northern hole and go south, you will appear in the most southern cave; the same goes with the western or eastern sides. To reach Milkee, go through the north rabbit hole '''once, then run to the end of that corridor. He will give you a quiz, and asks you which of the three major gods are your favourite. Depending on your choices here, the final fight may be more difficult for lower levels, so it is recommended for lower levels to pick Saradomin or Guthix. See the next section for more details. *If you picked Saradomin, the answers are as follows: **Blue and white. **A 4 pointed white star. **Order and Wisdom. *If you picked Zamorak, the answers are as follows: **Red and black. **A set of large curved horns. **Chaos. *If you picked Guthix, the answers are as follows: **Green. **A green tear. **Balance. Once you answered all the questions correctly, take the appropriate idol of the god you chose, and use the rabbit hole that you came from to start over. You will now need to reach Goldie. From the beginning of the maze, use the following rabbit holes: West, North, West, South, West, North. Speak to Goldie, and he will ask you to give him some flavours by colours, as he does not know their names. *The colour which he mentions second must be given first. *The colour which he mentions first must be given second. *The colour which he mentions third must be given third. Flavours can be taken from the shelf north of the room. (2-1-3 is the order he ask for). Give him the ingredients, and he will defecate some nuggets for you. Take the egg mould from the floor, and make the small chocolate egg via the stove in the kitchen. To leave, use the rabbit hole in the kitchen, then use the western rabbit holes twice, and climb the rope. An unfortun-egg problem Return to Chocco, who will instruct you to place the egg on the egg cup in the southern part of the warren. The egg will grow a bit too big, and collapse into the maze below. Speak to Chocco again, and climb down the rope where you placed the egg. You will find a Chocolate Chicken. Depending on which god idol you picked earlier, you will have to use different methods of killing the chicken; the tools required to do so are readily available on the ground. You can also kill the chicken by combat instead of using the methods listed below. *If you picked the Zamorak idol, you will have to use melee to defeat it, or search the nests around the area to obtain kindlings. Use a tinderbox on it to light a fire, and lure the chicken onto it. *If you picked the Saradomin idol, you will have to use magic to defeat it, or use a pickaxe and mine the rock supports. This will cause water to collapse from the ceiling, but as it is an area-of-effect target, it may not always hit the chicken. *If you picked the Guthix idol, you will have to use ranged to defeat it, or use an axe and chop the wooden supports. This will cause gases to be released from the ground, but as it is an area-of-effect target, it may not always hit the chicken. Once you've killed the chicken, return to Chocco. You will find out that you will also have to kill the chicken's mother, the Colossal Chocco Chicken, much to your annoyance. Like the chocolate chicken, you will have to use different attack styles based on what you chose as the god idol. It can also summon Chocolate Chickens to aid it in battle. Lower levelled players will need some food, as the Chocolate Chickens can hit fairly accurately. The hitpoints the Chicken has varies from 60 to 594, depending on your combat level, and the damage you deal via non-combat means (lighting fires, chopping wooden supports and mining rock supports) will scale based on the Chicken's hitpoints. Once the Colossal Chocco Chicken is slain, return to Chocco to receive your rewards. He will also inform you that the Chicken has respawned, and can be killed for extra rewards should the player wish to do so. Rewards After completing this event players will receive: *Eggshell platebody *Eggshell platelegs *Two noted easter eggs *Other rewards from previous events, which are obtained from Diango instead: **Rabbit Hop emote **Bunny ears **Rubber chicken **Easter ring **Chicken outfit **Easter basket **Bunny outfit **Easter egg helm Killing the Colossal Chocco Chicken after the event will also give players additional easter eggs, as well as peaceful handeggs, holy handeggs and chaotic handeggs, which can be thrown to players much like gnomeballs.